Circular Movement
by ninjawithsushi
Summary: Well, I thought I was living the life, fully moving on from who I loved the most. Then she came back and in a snap of a finger, I was back where I started, before she left. I guess like I'll never truly know what "moving on" meant. Rated T for language and [potential] suggestive themes. Characters are OOC. Margaret x Mordecai/OC x Mordecai
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Well, after a month (or three) of endless procrastination, I finally present you, the reader who so kindly clicked the link to this, the first ever chapter to my first ever FanFiction!**

**It's going to be fun joining the community. Rates and Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**~ninjawithsushi, no literally ninja with sushi.**

**Disclaimer: You see, I'd be in a lot of debt if I didn't say that Regular Show belonged to JG Quintel. Such copyright. Much lawsuit.  
**

**Without further ado, I present you, the reader, _Circular Movement_**

* * *

**Mordy's POV**

The alarm was ringing.

_The alarm was ringing_

Damn.

It was time for me to wake up and go through today's work and blah blah blah. Same drill for the past three years. I got it. My life's been a dump for years, and I don't even know why. All I knew was that I shouldn't have dropped out of art college. I could've pursued a career in art or design, but my lazy ass self didn't bear school. Was it the work, I don't know, but I regretted the day I quitted college. Now I'm stuck here for quite a bit of my life. Can I complain? Maybe.

My name's Mordecai. I'm 23 and I'm a blue jay. Okay, it doesn't even seem regular anymore, but this world was never regular to begin with. Ah, you can't say a thing about that. Maybe thank my creator. If you're hearing me, J.G. Quintel, I'm going to find you. But I'll probably never. I have a best friend and his name is Rigby. Him and I have been close for quite some time, but lately, our relationship has been deteriorating, but I guess that's just me growing up and him not.

The other people who work in the park included Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, Thomas, Skips, and Pops. The first two were my friends for quite some time but they get on my nerves all the time. They prank at first sight, and over time, I have been tolerating them two more and more. HFG is a very cool dude, as he doesn't do much on his own. As for Muscle Man, he's also pretty friendly but there has been two things that I simply can't stand about him. Want a list? It's very short.

_1. Those "My Mom" jokes._

_2. Make out sessions with his girlfriend Starla._

Thomas is their third person, the intern, the one who still needs adjusting to this park. I remembered when Rigby and I first joined the staff here, playing Rock, Paper, Scissors over a freaking old couch. Like us trying to get used to Benson's parenting, Thomas had to get used to the pranks of Muscle Man and HFG. But I reckon he's doing a decent job tolerating it.

Skips is the wise man of the Park. Go to him, he knows [almost] all. Well except for computers and technology. But for physical work/relationship advice, he's the go to guy. Everyone respects him, especially Rigby and I. He's gone through a lot of our bull and he didn't ask for very much in return. We'd go against a lot of his advice, and that taught us (well mostly me) the potential consequences of not following sound advice. I can't thank him enough for that. Benson and Pops love him as well as Muscle Man and crew. He's the idol to everyone unlike me, but that's besides the point.

Pops is the son of the park owner, Mr. Maellard. He has a big round head and is presumably a lollipop. And he sure acts like one, very sweet and kind to everyone. Overly generous, he fits in nicely with our little clique. Being Benson's superior, Rigby and I have a bit of grace, but I still respect Benson with every means, and I'm glad he's starting to show his respect to me.

Ahhh Benson. I still think he hates me for all the slacking that I do. So that gives me the motivation to prove that he's wrong and that I am not a slacker. I have to say, I've come quite a ways since the first days at the park and my work and dedication is sure starting to show. And it paid off with respect and even a pay raise. And now he respects me. But with Rigby, Benson's attitude toward Rigby has hardly changed. I haven't rubbed off on Rigby and he still slacks practically 24/7, leaving me to do his work. I guess like Benson's starting to notice that and now, he gives me less and less work and leaving Rigby with the greater burden. Still doesn't stop Rigby from slacking, but hey, at least that's a start.

I looked at my fingers, and that were all the co-workers I could name name off. Hardly know Maellard, but he's a decent person. What else can I ramble about my low-end life? I stared into the ceiling into the kitchen and then something hard hit my mind.

Oh… her.

I made a mental face-palm, trying to forget about her. Well I didn't. I couldn't, even if I tried day and night. She would be in my dreams and in my mind. I had told Rigby that I would be making a mistake when I tried to give her sweater back and that implied that I should have been moving on. He thought I had. Well I didn't do a goddamn thing. I was still broken from her moving away. She was my everything, and it pained me that she couldn't date me because she went to the university, and I respected her decision to go. Regardless, I still yearn for her heart. And I know that us would never happen if it really could. She probably moved on from me and was seeking a new partner. But at least she knew that the special connection will still be there between the two of us.

Her name? I'd cry a little if I'd say it. But it's Margaret.

And with that name, I cried a tear right then and there. I started to remember the good times that we had, and oh there were plenty. I remembered the camping trip, how we were next to each other on the beautiful mountain top. How we were next to each other in the zoo when we saw Death Bear. The bad kiss that never happened. The butt dial. Every memory came to my mind. The _actual_ kisses struck harder, especially the one during the meteor shower. And I started to shed tears.

I cried for a time, looking at the plain ceiling. I was alone for a time, just thinking about her and how much I missed her. There was just too much I wanted to say to her, and even though I knew where the university was, no one would let me borrow their car. I had the trust of Benson, but I was pushing it trying to ask for his car. He did let me once, but I wrecked it. And let me tell you that his endless rant was something that no one would want to hear.

There was just no way to tell her how I'd felt. Did I really waste an opportunity by waiting too long to confess how I feel? I had left too many questions unanswered, and now it was my fault that she was gone. Was I greedy now? Perhaps. I realized that in my thoughts, I had taken possession of her. I was calling her mine and all that junk you would hear couples say. Obviously, there was one problem with that

_I'm not with her._

But yet my heart still belonged to Margaret.

Then I heard a door creak open. My thought process was interrupted by the all-so-familiar brown raccoon. I realized that there were still tears on my face so I hastily wiped them off. My eyes had not become red yet, so there was no definitive way to tell if I was crying or not.

"Hey man," Rigby started the conversation, "It's like 9 in the morning, why are you up so early?"

I hesitated for a moment. Thank God that he was horrible at detecting lies. "Oh nothing," I started to reply, a little nervous that he would detect the lie, "I like to wake up early. Couldn't sleep I guess?"

"Oh. Want to play some video games?" Rigby asked. And he still never grew up, never changed.

"I would, but we got work to do. Benson's gonna yell at us, well mostly you, for what, the 16th time in the past month?"

"But Mordecai!" I simply stood mute and stoic, not wanting to say another word to the raccoon. Maybe he'll take a hint, and sure enough he did. I walked out of the kitchen and out into the front porch, several minutes before Benson came and gave us the duties for the day.

Benson replied first, a little surprised, "Ah so Mordecai and Rigby, you two actually showed up early to today's meeting"

I was the one that replied to Benson, "Uh yeah. It's such a surprise isn't it. Heh heh." I mean it was. We would never show up early to these meetings, usually due to my oversleeping or my tendency to play video games with Rigby. But knowing that I wanted to grow up from my life, I would have to start taking more and more responsibility. And this was one of many steps from reaching my achievement. Hell, it would take a long time to dig out of the hole I was in, but in the end, I knew it was all worth it

Maybe I'll see Margaret again. Dammit Mordecai. Don't think about her.

I heard Benson chuckle, "Hah. This must be a miracle. Rigby never shows up early, or even show for all I care."

"I forced him" The raccoon held his head down and groaned. Benson let out another chuckle. The rest of the park members came to the typical morning meeting to discuss about today's duties.

"Anyway, here are the tasks for the day. Skips, you'll fix the park fountain and renovate the garage area. Muscle Man and High Fives, you two will be manning the snack stand. Rigby, rake the leaves, pick up the trash and mow the lawn. As for you Mordecai, I want you to come with me to help with business transactions. Think you're good at math?"

Wow, I never thought I would get such an opportunity like this. I would leave all the field work to the slacking Rigby, in which I knew he wouldn't do while I get to help Benson do something important. I can feel that this day was going to be good.

After a moment of excitement, I simply replied, "Yes. It's been forever though. But I'll do my best carrying the 4s" Benson replied with a chuckle.

He then proceeded to dismiss everyone and pull Rigby to the side for about 10 minutes. I can tell that Benson is furious again simply by him turning red. For quite a bit in a while, I was not at the receiving end of Benson's rage.

Benson then pulled me over, "Come on, let's get started."

I felt an excitement. Obviously not for Benson but for the new opportunity he gave me. I was not going to do something so repetitive like raking the leaves for 6 hours straight. I knew that Benson's job was repetitive ( he's been doing it for the past several years) but for me, it was a new opportunity.

Maybe it was me to move on from my pathetic life. I had a desire to do more, to achieve something better than what I have already failed.

I wanted to go back to art school. I always liked drawings. Rigby makes fun of me every so often for something he called so "girlish." He even told me to acquire a new skill like a trigger finger.

Simply, I told him that it would sure get me far in my life. It effectively crushed his hopes.

Throughout the day, I helped Benson with the financials and the business end of things. I was even the Human Resources manager for about two hours. That was a lot of fun.

I got to boss around Rigby for two hours. And boy was it a fun two hours. Benson really started to like me as a co-worker. My leadership and charisma, he told me, would earn me a spot in the business end. And best thing about it, he told me that he park has been attracting more visitors and strollers. Benson was getting stressed, and he considered acquiring another employee to split the duties.

That piece of information was key for two things.

(1) A promotion is bound to happen  
(2) I can now take one step closer to going back to art school.

Even as this new hope was dawning on me, the hope and opportunity for me to move on from the lot of life I dug myself into, I still thought of the lost hopes that I had with obtaining and maintaining a significant other.

And on the workplace for like the gazillionth time, I thought about Margaret. Her beautiful red feathers that I'd be glad to hug into every day. Her beautiful gaze at me. That hint was pivotal in me making a move with her. And it worked 99.9% of the time. I was so close. She would've said yes if she wasn't accepted into Milton. I was virtually guaranteed that special place in her heart. Now I am not 100% sure if that is the case, but I can now only hope.

I swear, Benson could read my thoughts... he noticed me looking down to the ground at one point

Being a good boss and colleague, Benson inquired, "What's troubling you, Mordecai? It seems like you've been depressed your whole life."

"It's just... nothing," I replied, reluctant to give my superior the truth he'd like to have.

"Oh. I'll leave you to ponder. I have to go discipline Rigby for the 18900th time. Take a break, you've earned it."

I stated plainly, "Thanks. You're a pretty cool boss."

"And you're a pretty cool colleague. A hard working inferior that I wished I wouldn't call my inferior." He left peacefully and then the screams started to echo again.

Left to ponder again about Margaret, I started thinking about the feasibility of a long distance relationship. But I knew that was out of the question as Margaret was focusing on her studies. My efforts in loving her would probably prove to be futile, but hey, it doesn't hurt to try, right?

You know what would be great? Someone just like Margaret. But that's probably too much to ask.

But until then, Margaret is my soul train.

She has my heart and my undivided love, and I do not intend on taking back my love for her anytime soon.

* * *

**A/N**

**If you made it to the end, that's great!^.^**

**Me: Now I need to ask you one favor. **

**Reader: It only been a freaking chapter and now you're expecting us, the beloved reader, to do something!?*grumble***

**Me: Yes! But it's not that hard! I procrastinate a lot. I will try my hardest to update every two weeks, no matter what circumstances (unless I'm in the emergency room or something). But if I go past two weeks without an update, please feel free to spam me.**

**Until then,**

**~ninjawithsushi *le signs out***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Enjoy!**

_I walked no more than 10 feet to see that face again._

"_M-m-m-margaret?" I asked, surprised by the very fact that she was no more than arm's length from me. I had to ask, where the hell did she come from. Where am I? So many questions that I wanted answers to, but y'know, Margaret's right there. And she's all I ever needed, so why should I be answering these questions to myself._

"_Mordecai? I'm back again. I'm here to take you" Margaret replied and she closed the distance between us. It wasn't getting awkward, and I liked it. I liked it too much. Far too much for my liking. But no, my lust, desire, and want got the best of me. I decided to make the final closure and it was simple. We were making out._

_Margaret decided to pull away after the passionate kiss, simply because she was out of breath. _

_She whispered into my ear, "I'm here to stay. I'd never leave you. I loved college at Milton, but I couldn't stand the guys there. I tried to move on, but I couldn't. I love you, Mordecai."_

"_I love you.." But there was something in the background. A very familiar ring. _

_An alarm clock._

_An alarm clock?  
_

_Fuck._

I woke up with a dreamy gaze, and thank God Rigby was still asleep. He would've asked so many questions about that. But it doesn't matter because he's asleep. That was the typical Rigby, he changed so little. His chagrin doesn't phase him though, and I worried about him for a bit. We were still close friends, don't get me wrong, but it's just that he needs to grow up. But knowing Rigby, he'd probably reject such a recommendation.

I thought it was time for him to wake up. And I was going to have some fun. Glancing at the alarm clock, I figured that I would have enough time to pull this classic prank. So I darted to the bathroom and filled a cup with water and I dipped his finger into it. I checked the region and it began to dampen. Mission accomplished, I thought to myself. Thus, I proceeded to return the cup to the bathroom and laughed quietly to myself.

Then I realized that I left in the nick of time when Rigby woke up and realized that he peed himself in his sleep. Rigby's screams were loud, deathly loud. He then proceeded to glance at me with fury and anger. But I knew he'd be forgetful when Benson needed him to do work.

"F you, man. F you, man. Go die in the lowest crevasse of hell." Rigby murmured, barely audible and making sure that only I would hear his condemnation.

I merely shrugged, "Guess like you should have been awake when my alarm rang." Rigby was able to clean up his 'mess' and proceeded to go to today's meeting, albeit 10 minutes late.

Everyone just looked forward at Benson as I looked back to greet him with a serious gaze, "You'll get another mouthful. Just warning you," I mouthed. But Rigby simply didn't care. I turned back to hear my assignment.

Benson said calmly, "Your task, Mordecai, is to babysit Rigby. You've earned the promotion to human resources. I'll make sure that I'll provide a suitable place for you to work. But as of right now, I want you to take a chair and some sunglasses and supervise him. He is to work until he is called out, eight hours with appropriate breaks."

I replied, "Oh that'll be my pleasure," and Benson smiled.

Benson then turned to Rigby, "I won't have to supervise you, yes you should thank God for that. But you are to treat Mordecai as your superior now." I saw Rigby cringe. Oh how I can't wait for this day to start. I droned out on his lecture on responsibility and then I saw Bendon proceed to dismiss Rigby to do his daily tasks.

Rigby tried to bargain with me, "We're best friends right? Please, make this an easy day for me. Maybe we can slack off and play video games at the end of the day. Or go to the coffee shop, I wonder how Eileen's faring all by herself. But c'mon. You know. I don't want to do anything."

I replied calmly, "Oh I know. But you'd just have to do all the work now. Look at me. Hard work pays off, y'know. Maybe for lunch, we can check out the coffee shop to see if they hired anyone new. But you must do your work first. I promise I'll play video games this evening if you do your work. Deal?"

"Fine." Rigby replied with a defeated voice, "But I'll get a head start on that new video game… what was it called… Call of Duty so I can beat you."

"Sounds fair."

And Rigby actually proceeded to do some work, and started by raking the leaves. It was a cool fall day and I started to relax. And think. I was with Rigby for the next six hours, so why not think? I'd be bored and Benson would kill me if I was caught not "supervising" him. So I had my time to think.

I reflected on what I had said to Rigby first, and I thought that was fine. But when I pointed out about the new position at the coffee shop, I realized that she'd be gone. She. Not this again. I even had a dream last morning about her, what more can my mind ask of me. It's like I'm corrupted in the mind. Hopelessly in love. But damn, I couldn't help to think about her every single day. She was my everything.

My more realistic voice came into my thoughts._ No Mordecai, you have to move on. There are other people just like her, don't worry. You're a pretty cool guy, I'm sure other people would crush on you_. Yeah, my realistic side had a bit of pride, but hey, it works. It kept me from pursuing the fantasies I'd have with Margaret. Some romantic. Some sexually intimate. Some just plain _weird_. Honestly, I probably need a therapist, but as long as no one knows my problem, I don't mind that much.

Simply put, I _deal_ with it

I blanked out for approximately ten minutes. Staring at the bright blue sky was quaint and peaceful. My train of thought was suddenly broken by… well you could probably guess right now.

"Can we be done?" Rigby complained, rather noisily. He was probably waving at me for five minutes but I was totally zoned out by my thoughts about her. _Damnit_, I scolded to myself. _Don't think of her._

I replied after my little 'conversation' with my inner-self, "No, you've got all those leaves there, there, and _there_" I pointed, each 'there' carrying more and more emphasis. It had hardly been ten minutes, can't I get a break from this kid?

Rigby resigned, "You know, it sucks being your superior. Just as bad as Benson. All work and no fun."

I replied nonchalantly, "Y'know, Benson's orders. Can't let you slack." Rigby decided to use kind gestures - known as middle fingers - and pointed them at Benson's window. Funny thing is, Benson's blinds are shut, but I let him vent and cool off for a little while. Five minutes later, he decided that it was futile to resist, so he decided to continue working.

That meant more time for me to think about my cruddy life. Lately, I've been seeing more and more people take a stroll through the park. And a lot of people around my age. I guess like they've gone passed the "I'm going to stay home for the next year and play the newest games on my high end consoles" to old fashioned strolling the park. With more people came more trash to clean up, but I didn't mind that much. At least_ I_ wasn't the one picking it up. It was Rigby, still at the lowest end of the worker hierarchy, even lower than Muscle Man. But oh well. Sucks to be him.

I looked around and already there were people around the fountain and in the benches. This new found attraction of people was something I openly welcomed. It was much livelier now, and the park has been enjoying it. At least, it was more entertaining in this alive state than the empty and desolate park I had known for the previous year of employment. The weird things that used to always happen at the park just seemed to die down with the new influx of people. Was it a repression of J.G. Quintel's masterful imagination? Probably. Or is it a very dull documentary of my life by me? If so, Jesus, I need a better narrator.

I thought for another ten minutes or so before Rigby claimed he was done with raking. From what it seems, it was a pretty clean lawn. But there were still places with leaves scattered around, so I deemed it unacceptable.

"Sorry, dude. Gotta do better than that."

"STOP TALKING. I've done enough of this horseshit." Rigby's patience ran out.

"I know you're upset. I thought you did a pretty good job too, but Benson wouldn't like it. C'mon, I'll sneak in a session of Call of Duty if you finish."

"Fine, only 'cause it's Call of _freaking_ Duty" Rigby replied, with a slight hiss in his voice. It was clear to me that he was pissed, but I wasn't the controller of his mood. Ten minutes passed by and all I saw as a spotless green lawn. Trimmed? No. But it was still close enough and beautiful to look at. I promised what I had said ten minutes ago and we went into the house.

I said to Benson that it was break time, and that Rigby has successfully gone through a chore without complaining. I had to sugar coat it for him for it to be okay. He was okay with it, so I sat down and we played a match or four of Call of Duty. I proceeded to go nearly flawless nearly three times, but no, Rigby wouldn't let me. He blocked the screen.

"Dude, I was one off freaking dogs! What the heck dude!?"

"It's not fair that you're so damn good at this game!"

"Just try, I mean it couldn't be that hard!"

"I'm only 1 and 13! Please!"

Benson yelled to us from the office, "Break time's over! It'll be three hours 'til lunch break! I don't want to see you two slacking off, especially Rigby!"

I replied, "Alright!" I trotted down to do the next several tasks, but before I did that, I had to drag a certain raccoon to his duties. Nevertheless, it was amusing to see him squirm and struggle. I knew Rigby well, almost too well. He was too easy to drag, and he was too stubborn to change his former ways. Rigby was just the same old, same old Rigby.

I must have dragged him at least 30 feet, well at least outside the house and into the park grounds where I dropped him. He agreed to walk the rest of the way to the area of the park where he needed to do the work.

That was, picking up the trash.

Rigby started to bash on the people who littered. I mean, he had every reason to complain and people shouldn't be littering a place as beautiful as the park. But hey, he needed to suck it up.

Yet I still hear Rigby complain, "Jesus, there's a freaking trash bin over there. Why must people throw all their crap on the ground. Is it make 'poor-Rigby-work' day?"

I shrugged, "I suppose. The trash ain't gonna pick itself up. Start working. We'll get lunch at the coffee shop."

I saw a solemn nod in response, and immediately he took off and started picking up the litter that people threw.

Rigby loved the coffee shop. Was it because of the food? Perhaps. Eileen? He was too stubborn and dense to realize that Eileen was falling for him. Or maybe he was used to the former me, where I would take him to the coffee shop so we could slack off and meet Margaret.

Well that is, until she went to college. _Damnit, not again_.

Those dreams, I swear. I've had them at least one every week, and many weeks I experienced two or three. It was an inner struggle that I faced every week. My heart tells me to remain patient and wait it out. My mind tells me to let go and move on. I was torn in the middle. A lot of me wanted to do what my heart said, but also a lot of me prevented me from doing so. My reason and faith were yin and yang. Both coincided and cancelled each other. I was mute and silent so far. Something was going to have to tip the scales in order for me to make a decision. I weighed everything, and it seemed even on both sides.

My dreams haunt me. The thoughts of her were still too much to bear. I still loved her. I still wanted her. Jesus, I would still do almost anything for her. But my mind has successfully repelled me from doing anything remarkably stupid. I remembered that one time I drove all the way to Milton, across the country with the intention of giving that sweater to her. Hell, I thought it was worth it, but luckily, Rigby snapped me out of my predicament. So I had to thank him for his valiant efforts (and for taking hits on the road from throwing him out).

I'm deeply conflicted, and sometimes, I wanted to leave the situation that I was in. It would be too much to bear for the other park workers if I were to take my life, so that's not a viable option. What would be nice, however, would be a vacation. A vacation from my life. Something to soothe the soul, mind, and body. That'd be much appreciated.

It was the longest thoughts of my day. I swear, the intense thinking took up an hour or two of my time. I believed that RIgby was still hard at work with the trash. My God, there was a lot of trash to take into account. And I'll be damned, Rigby actually did a good job to make the park look beautiful. Maybe if he kept that up, it'll impress Benson. But all good things must come to an end.

Rigby decided to knock a trash bin of course. Probably by accident, but he was pretty mad at himself. I gave him a quick reprimand as well.

"What the hell man?"

"I know, I'll get it. After a short break. Y'know I've been actually trying."

I approached Rigby with some skepticism, "Really now?" I gave a quick nod of approval when I scanned the area. It was pretty spotless.

"Darn. I must be wrong. Good job. We'll be heading to the coffee shop as soon as you pick up the trash can you tripped."

"Good, I'm hungry." He extended out his hand and I bro-fisted. I proceeded to wait momentarily for Rigby to pick up the mess he made. Once done, I radioed Benson for a lunch break, and he approved. It had been three hours already. Time flows fast when thinking so critically. Honestly though, I was probably overthinking everything and there was a clear cut solution in which I couldn't see.

Rigby and I started to head over to the coffee shop. For the first third of our walk, it was awkwardly silent. Then Rigby broke the silence

"Hey, you've been silent lately. Anything in mind? Margaret haunting your thoughts again?"

I defended myself, "Of course not! Especially not about her!" I started to turn a subtle shade of red, but Rigby couldn't decipher me exactly.

"Oh. Remember, you've just gotta move on from her. I'm sure there's other great women you can hang out with. CJ perhaps?"

"Nah, we're just friends. I don't think she'll necessarily want to trust me. I mean, yeah I have her forgiveness, but not so that trust. But hey, who knows. We do have a lot in common," I replied, "But yeah."

There were no other girl that could satisfy me as much as Margaret.

As we approached the coffee shop, I noticed that the "Help Wanted" sign was taken down. They got new employment, I knew. I guess like there was someone new to talk to if he/she was pretty cool.

But could entering said coffee shop change my heart, mind, and soul forever? _Probably not, I'll always have Margaret. Come back soon, my dear_.

On the outside, I faked a smile.

**A/N**

**Yay, I'm going to throw a party! ^_^ It's my birthday when I post it, but most of y'all will probably read it over the next couple days so it's not my birthday!**

***gives the reader a cookie* Cheers for making it this far! There's still quite a ways to go, so hang on there!**

**Remember, if I don't post in two weeks, please feel free to spam me.**

**And R&R! One positive review will give me enough motivation to move on! It won't hurt, I promise!**

**-ninjawithsushi**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Procrastination is a huge issue of mine…**

**BUT I HAVEN'T GIVEN UP ON THE STORY. THIS'LL CONTINUE I PROMISE CHU, THE GLORIOUS READER.**

**Disclaimer: JG Quintel is God.**

**Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

I walked into the coffee shop. And no, it wasn't the same coffee shop that I've seen. It was much busier than expected. I recalled the coffee shop having practically no customers, and it was soothing and quiet. Rigby, Eileen, me, and _her_ used to always laugh really hard and no one would notice because it was so desolately and eerily quiet.

But I've seen that business has picked up. And rather quickly. Most of the tables were filled with people having their daily coffee, newspaper, and small talk. The atmosphere was much more lively, and it was something for a change. It felt very nice to me, though. Something new and refreshing, I thought and that would alleviate me from the woes that I had.

Eileen spotted us right away, as the mole had very keen vision, and we were seated somewhere different. She had decided to give us a booth instead of the normal table we'd sit in. The change was again welcoming; I recall never sitting at the booths when we visited the coffee shop every day until just now. The rapid changes that I've seen in my new experience at the coffee shop was very relieving. It was another step to moving on permanently from _her_.

Some small-talk was engaged between Rigby and Eileen. I zoned out on their conversation and scanned around the new coffee shop. Everywhere I saw, there were people in booths and tables drinking coffee and reading the newspapers. The guy across from me was working on a college paper of some sort, sitting with his laptop and typing away, sipping his coffee periodically for quick jolts of energy.

I continued to look around the coffee shop, and there was a line, an _actual_ line waiting for their to-go goods. There was no drive-thru but I would speculate that if the coffee shop was reaping in these many customers for about a year, they'd have enough money for one. I'd like to see that, a place like Starbucks. Something cozy inside for people to hang out, drink coffee, and do last minute edits to 30 page papers or a drive-through with the fast paced, erratic lives.

The coffee shop, I noticed, had a new TV. Noontime football - it was Fall of course - was on and the university of the town - Twin Peaks University was playing some school elsewhere. The sports commentators provided some white noise below the conversations that the other customers had. A couple that sat behind us was watching intently at the TV and was rooting for Twin Peaks.

"Touchdown Twin Peaks!" An applause by the couple.

I searched again, but I didn't know what I was searching for. _Her?_ Dammit not again. I can't stop thinking of _her_, that just isn't possible for me. My eyes returned to the wood of the table as my mind conflicted about what to think and what's best for me. I hated it when my mind does this to me. The tricks were there, and I wouldn't, no _couldn't_ stop thinking.

I believed I was deep in thought for a while, for I saw an attractive blue jay that was waiting to take my order. I was to go first?

"Excuse me," a polite, feminine voice asked, "Do you know what you're ordering?"

I stopped for a moment, and then looked at her. A light smiled formed on her beaks, and I thought for a quick moment. _She must be the new waitress_.

"Oh, um I-i'-d like the us-sual.." I replied. _Dammit, I didn't think that through_.

"Um, I'm new here…" she replied hastily. A light blush formed on my cheeks.

"I didn't know that! Sor-r-r-ry! I'll have a coffee and a breakfast sandwich: bacon, egg, and cheese on croissant, please!" I tried to rebound from that embarrassing mistake just earlier, but my mind just went haywire. _She's cute_, I thought intently.

"Um, okay?" she replied questionably. "And for you, sir?"

"A coffee and a croissant." She wrote it down.

"Eileen! Table 15 needs you!" She hastily said to her. Promptly, Eileen went and said goodbye to Rigby before serving said table. And she walked off, placing our order to the cooks who needed it.

Rigby started smirking widely. I could tell he was trying to contain a laughter. Was it directed towards me? Most definitely. But I didn't know why exactly.

"What?" I demanded.

"You like her." It wasn't even a question. It was a prejudiced assumption. Damn wrong he was. But I couldn't say that she wasn't attractive. She was a freaking blue jay - my species! I tried to get it on with a robin, but did that go so well? Huh? I thought so. We're talking about blue freaking jays now, has the world (or JG Quintel) gone against me!? Witchcraft!

She was attractive. Very beautiful. I wouldn't imagine anything less than _her_, I'd expect it to be like _her_ but a blue jay. I've already developed feelings for her. And it wasn't even the greatest impression I made. Hell, it was a _terrible_ impression I made on her. Confused her with the jargon I used on _her_. Y'know, I ain't just good with the ladies, except for _her_.

"No I don't!" I retorted.

"You stuttered like you just wet your pants, dude. You tried hitting on her. C'mon buddy, move on, get a grip, and get that lady! You have nothing to lose!" Rigby said to me encouragingly. Boy he wasn't going to let it go. But he did have a point, I truly did have nothing to lose. Well, maybe for my daily coffee, but what can go wrong, really?

Quickly time flew and the conversation died down to small talk. Oh the usual small talk. Something bland and something that I was already used to. Many of the interactions that I had with people: Muscle Man, HFG, Rigby, _her_, and Eileen were plagued with small talk. _How was the weather? How are you? Heard of that new shop at [insert place here]?_ The usual. Rigby and I almost never talk about the ladies. Rigby's eyes were at Eileen, but he was too stubborn to show his crush to her. And as for me, I was dealing with the going away of my love, my _almost_ girlfriend.

"I swear though,_ Call of Duty _just ain't for me man, 1-20 every freaking time. It pisses me off!" I heard Rigby talk to me.

"Heh heh, you're just bad at video games. Period."

"STOP TALKING!" Rigby retaliated. I raised my hands up in mock surrender. The same waitress came back with our orders.

"Here you go, enjoy!" she said, handing out our food that we ordered. Before she left though, I replied back to her.

"Sorry about 15 minutes earlier." I squirmed.

"Hey, it's all cool!" she replied rather quickly. And I saw a small smile across her face. _Mission accomplished?_ But I didn't know that she would stay. I thought she had other tables to wait, because I think I see other people waiting for someone to serve them.

"So, uh… Do you like working here?" I inquired.

"I don't mind. I started working a week ago. Just got used to the place. I was excited when I took the job, but I think just now the boredom is starting to creep on me. My boss told me that there would be no one, but just for some reason, it's getting helluva lot busier every day."

"I know right!?" I exclaimed. "I've been here for God knows when. I never thought it would get this busy. I knew the old waitress before she moved away for college. Pursue her dreams, y'know?"

"Were you close to her?" she asked, now listening intently. I could tell that she was genuinely interested based on how she introduced her apparent boredom of the repetition that the job demands.

"Why, yes" I replied, not caring that she was a complete stranger. It seemed like she understood the position and predicament that I was in, more than anyone else. Not only that, I started off on the wrong foot with her and I barely know her, so I figured that opening up it would right my wrongs. "Y'know, truth be said that I was going to be her boyfriend but unfortunately it just so happened that she got accepted to her dream university across the country. I was heartbroken, but I let her pursue her dream above her. Guess like it was the least I can do for her."

A tear streamed down my cheek. A lone tear. _Fuck_.

I remarked, "I'm sorry, you just remind me so much about my past lover."

She replied, "It's alright, it was good letting her go."

I lied, "I know it is. Might I ask, what's your name?"

"Name's Holly. You?"

"Mordecai." A genuine chuckle.

"I've never heard that name before."

"You're not the first one." She laughed heartily. I took a sip of my coffee, feeling suddenly more comfortable and relaxed. The tear had dissipated, partly because I wiped it out, but I did so in a discrete fashion. Rigby would've never known that I was crying. He was simply on his phone doing something whilst eating his croissant and drinking his coffee. Must be something pointless to him. I eyed him for a moment but there was no visible reaction.

I heard a bellowing voice above the crowd, and it seems like one of the customers were pissed beyond relief. I believed that it was Holly's duties, but I think she was focused on talking to me.

"I best be going before I get my head chopped. I'll see you again when I give you the check!" she said in a hurry. I didn't get a chance to say goodbye until she ran hastily off to the next table that she was supposed to wait. Another sip of coffee was taken by me as I felt the caffeine start to rush up to me.

It was something vital to me, coffee. Without me, I'd be brain dead. Trust me, coffee has gotten me through the toughest of situations, however real or imaginary (I thank Quintel for the imaginary situations). As I took another bite into my breakfast sandwich - breakfast for lunch is splendid - I heard Rigby laugh.

"You did it, y'know. You convinced her damn well!" Rigby exclaimed. A bright red blush appeared on my cheek. I was still embarrassed at the fact that Rigby would surprise me like that.

"I know," I lied. I thought of Holly briefly, but they were suppressed by the feelings that I tried to lock of _her_. And _she_ clouded my vision yet again. But Holly came with our check, and a white receipt was presented to us. I paid for the two of us - knowing Rigby, he'd probably forget to bring money, if he had any. I knew that he would spend his paychecks on improving the gaming system and his futile attempts to get better at video games. I would end up winning anyway, even after all the unfair advantages he got. Guess like I should enter a video game competition.

At the bottom of the receipt was something special though. Something worthy of mention. In neat handwriting, it read

_You're pretty cute y'know. Text me(:_

_667-1236_

I was utterly surprised and amused. I knew the waiter for the better part of 20 minutes and already she gave her number. It was quite contrasting to _her_, where it took me the better part of two or three months to get _her_ number. I kept the receipt on behalf of me and Rigby, but mostly because of the number.

I saw her one last time and waved and smiled, and she did likewise. _Score?_ I thought.

Walking back, I made sure that I added her into my contacts. As we rounded back towards the park, I checked the time. _And just in the nick of time_, I was relieved. Rigby and I had to report back to work at 1 o'clock, and my phone read 12:58. So it was nice timing.

For the most part, Rigby worked intently, working off the caffeine that he had consumed from lunch and didn't complain for the most part. I thought that he'd do his work intently to keep me in a good mood _and possibly hook me up with Holly_? I don't understand that raccoon sometimes, one day, he slacks off to no avail and the next he works his ass off. Maybe that's why we're still best friends. His unpredictable personality was something that I found pretty cool in the raccoon friend of mine.

It was silent for the rest of the day, as the events got dry. I even helped Rigby a bit picking up the trash, even though I was reminded by Benson that Rigby should be doing all of the work and I should be 'supervising' him. Nevertheless, the two of us worked together for the most part, as it improved efficiency and provided a morale boost to the raccoon. It was also nice remembering the times that we were in before I was promoted. With my promotion, it seemed like all the irrational things that were happening in the park has disappeared. The appearances of the physical character of Death diminished drastically and Muscle Man's antiques I haven't seen in several weeks.

It was late at night, and it seemed like I saw Muscle Man going on a date with Starla. He should not be making out while driving. God, at least have some focus on the road.

When I read the time on my phone, I thought that it would be suitable to conclude work and start convincing Rigby to work like this, and maybe he could earn at least a raise. Benson didn't need another H/R guy, but he could still give him raises. Ever since the mass influx of people came, the park has been receiving considerable amounts of profit, a lot that I reaped because I am higher on the hierarchy than many of the other co-workers. I was on the level of Skips and Pops, and I made a respectable amount.

I thought about my future a little. Maybe I could save up enough money to get through the initial hump of college. I'll study the arts again. Although I already have an Associates' in The Arts, I felt like that would go nowhere for me in the professional field. I would need at least a Bachelor's and that means more college. I could pursue my own dreams again, as a game artist.

I loved video games, and I thought that would be a suitable career for me. I was a decent drawer, but God knows when the last time I sketched something out.

It was about 10 at night when I went up to the shared bedroom with Rigby. I saw Rigby downstairs playing video games and training so that he could perhaps beat me. _That's not going to happen, _ I chuckled. So I might as well…

Thinking about it, I might as well. I pulled up a lamp and a pencil and an old sketchpad. I flipped through the previous drawings and I reflected upon them. God, I was so childish sometimes. I sketched a picture of Benson being killed or hurt. Benson had already gone through that sketchpad, and yelled at me accordingly. But that was a year ago. I tore out the insulting sketches and put a note on them, calling for them to be burned at the next bonfire.

I had a pretty good mental picture of the new waitress, so when I got to a fresh sheet of sketch paper, I started to sketch her. _Boy was she beautiful_. I worked on it for an hour, and I was able to get the general body - a familiar bird like shape, much like me and some details on her face. Rigby knocked, and promptly, I put away my sketchpad and turned off the lamp. The desk could stay.

"Calling it a night? I heard you scream downstairs." I asked.

"I can't take that much bull to me. I was one off of a chopper but nope. The noobiest gun in the world shot me. Besides, Benson kicked me off. He threatened me with the usual 'get some sleep or you'll sleep in and miss the next meeting and get fired' " He ended up by mocking Benson, and sometimes I couldn't stand the disrespect that Rigby gave to Benson.

But I ignored the second part of his comment in its entirety and instead I taunted him. That would be sufficient enough to teach him a lesson.

"Awweee poor Rigby, who can't get past a 0.8 KD even _with_ the noobiest gun."

"STOP TALKING." he screamed, loud enough to blast my eardrums but silent enough not to attract any suspicions or piss off park members who perhaps might already be sleeping.

I resigned and promptly went to bed, "Night dude."

"G'night" he replied and it took me some time to fall asleep. I was thinking of the positive events that happened today.

_I was on the couch watching the latest football game when I heard a knock at the door. I was with Rigby, and I signaled that I was going to get the door. He continued to root for Twin Peaks._

_Opening the door, the same red robin that I knew and loved was there, but a look of anger and rage was painted across her face. I was then slapped and she seemed furious._

"_That's what you get for hitting on some other girl!"_

"_But I'm not dating you, I'm still single!"_

"_Piss off! You seemed like you moved on from me permanently! And I thought I knew you better, that you'd never freaking move on from this! I was expecting you to just stay and cry about it 'til I came back! And I did! I hated Milton! You made me jealous when I saw you with this blue jay bitch of yours. She took my job! Now I want it back! And I want you back!"_

_She continued, "But my predictions were wrong about you. You seem happy with the girl ya just freaking hit on. I guess like I can leave."_

_And she did, not before receiving a kick in the groin and another slap to the face._

_I stood there, stoic, registering what just happened. Did I make her mad? Why did she want to take me back all of a sudden? She said she hated Milton, yet that was her dream school. Was she just tired of it? And did she know Holly? All of these questions were unanswered._

_I continued standing there._

Another door was knocking.

* * *

**So R/R!**

**And remember, try to bug me after two weeks of not posting. In two weeks, it will be Spring break for me, so expect a chapter or even two in the coming weeks!**

**Any burning questions or comments, ask away! I'll probably address them in the next chapter!**

**I WON'T GIVE UP ON THIS FANFICTION!**

**A bound-to-be IB student,**

**-ninjawithsushi**


End file.
